high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Sairaorg Bael
Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Clan. He is the oldest son of Lord Bael and the only child of his first wife Misla Bael, the older half-brother of Madgaran Bael, and the cousin of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. He was known as the strongest young Devil before being beaten by Issei. His peerage consists of Devils that are scorned by other Devils. Appearance Sairaorg is a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done. Personality Sairaorg has a noble and calm personality and greatly respects his opponents. He also likes to fight strong people, to the point that Rias Gremory, his own cousin, called him a battle maniac. He is shown to be a kind-hearted and compassionate person and has a very straightforward personality. He even shows unconditional kindness to his estranged half brother. Sairaorg is extremely dedicated in fulfilling his dream to create an Underworld where any Devils regardless of their background can make their dream come true as shown in his unbreakable determination in protecting Auros Academy, which is an important stepping stone to his dream, from Grendel's rampage. Sairaorg takes great pride in his strength and the fact that he trained for it, this is shown when he felt insulted by Bedeze Abaddon's offer to give him a King Piece. History Born as the eldest son of the Bael Clan, Sairaorg failed to inherit the Bael's trademark Power of Destruction that Rias and her brother inherited from their mother, who came from the Bael Clan. Because of this, his younger half-brother Magdaran Bael was appointed to become the next heir of the Bael Clan. Sairaorg and his mother, Misla Bael, were then shunned and scorned by the Bael Clan, including his very own father, being sent to the countryside of the Bael territory. During his time there, Sairaorg was constantly bullied by other Low and Middle-Class Devils, until Misla advices him to become strong in different ways. Sairaorg then started training his body to its utmost limits to become powerful and due to this, he defeated his younger half-brother, which made him the next heir of the Bael Clan. Sairaorg desires to become Satan to prove his worth even with his lack of special demonic powers. Sometime before the series, Sairaorg found Regulus, the Lion King, sealed in the Longinus, Regulus Nemea, after its possessor died and it materialized itself. Sairaorg then tamed Regulus and made it his servant through 7 Pawn Evil Pieces. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Sairoarg appears in Volume 5 as one of the six young Devils chosen for the Young Devils Gathering and stopped Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas who were arguing, knocking Zephyrdor out and convincing Seekvaira to stand down. He later faces Zephyrdor in a Rating Game which he and his team overpowered Zephydor's team and won by dominating and crushing Zephydor's will to fight. He reappears in Volume 6 alongside his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, after finishing his interview on the television at the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, greeting Rias and her peerage who were on their way for the same interview and leaving after telling Rias that he wants to fight them with pure power only. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, he has a sparring match with Issei while his hands and legs are on a heavy seal. Near the end of Volume 9, he is seen talking with Seekvaira who was complaining about Issei's new powers and that the current Satans favor him but Sairaorg, who was pleased by the event, ignored her. In Volume 10, Sairaorg faces Rias in their Rating Game, during which he eliminated Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia, and Rossweisse in the games, facing Issei in the final round. While initially refusing to use the Balance Breaker of his Longinus, Regulus Nemea, he eventually used it after persuasion from Issei. In his Balance Breaker form, Sairaorg's strength and speed increased greatly to the point where he easily shattered Issei's Scale Mail while in Rook mode. Despite this, he ultimately lost to Issei after the latter manages to achieve his Cardinal Crimson Promotion in their battle, fighting Sairaorg in a fist fight which Sairaorg lost after losing consciousness. In Volume 12, Sairaorg goes to the Gremory territory to check on Rias and is the one responsible for helping her regain her composure after Issei's "death". He later fought against Heracles and easily defeated him. He and the Gremory Team then welcome Issei who came back from the Dimensional Gap, witnessing Vali Lucifer and Pluto's fight, which Vali won dominantly as Issei and Cao Cao fight one-on-one in a rematch. After Issei defeats Cao Cao, Sairaorg proclaims that he shall be the one to defeat Issei. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Sairaorg participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and agreed to join the team to fight against Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Qlippoth. Sairaorg and his peerage helped in the experience day for the Auros Academy built in the Underworld in Volume 17. When Qlippoth launched their attack, Sairaorg and his peerage first defended the floating island Agreas then helped in the defense of Auros after the appearance of the legendary Evil Dragons Grendel and Ladon. He and Issei engaged in a fight against Grendel and was able to overwhelm him before Walburga sneakily attacked Sairaorg. Even with the increased defense because of Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker, Sairaorg was still heavily injured from the attack of the Holy Cross user. Grendel used this chance to beat Sairaorg up but he persevered and with his and Issei's combined effort, they were able to defeat Grendel and have Koneko Toujou seal his soul inside a jewel from Issei's armor. In Volume 21, Sairaorg came to the Bael castle to help his younger brother Magdaran and assist Saji against Bedeze Abaddon who wanted to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game to the Bael clan. Sairaorg fights Bedeze as he promises to protect his younger brother and activates his Breakdown the Beast, easily overpowering Bedeze's Hole ability, he defeats Bedeze who is then taken away by Roygun Belphegor, another Rating Game competitor who came to stop Bedeze. When Sairaorg heard news of Trihexa heading to Japan, he and his peerage head to the human world to assist their side in the war against Qlippoth. In Volume 22, Sairaorg attended Rias's graduation ceremony, while telling Issei to act formal since he is now a High-class devil. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Sairaorg then participated in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, where he became pleased at Issei's arrival. Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sairaorg is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced martial arts for a long time. He is able to overwhelm and knock down many devils from the Old Satan Faction that consist of middle and higher classes of devils. He also has demonstrated to easily knocking down Heracles in one normal punch using just a small bit of force. Immense Durability: Sairaorg's greatest feature, his durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to him not inheriting the Bael's Power of Destruction, Sairaorg has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with extraordinary durability. He was able to take on Rossweisse's Norse Magic, Durandal's Holy wave and Heracles's Balance Breaker head on with only minor injuries. Sairaorg has managed to survive being brutally crushed by Grendel even after receiving holy fire attacks from Walburga. In his battle with Bedeze, Sairaorg could withstand the full force of his own punches that was enhanced by Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker that was redirected back at him by Bedeze several times without falling, and even managed to withstand the extremely painful side effects of the Breakdown the Beast that cause him to bleed profusely despite being already badly injured to defeat Bedeze, and shortly he quickly recovered enough to assist the D×D team to battle against Trihexa. Immense Speed: Due to his extreme training, Sairaorg has attained God-like speed that is equivalent if not faster than that of Yuuto Kiba. Immense Strength: Sairaorg's physical prowess is his greatest weapon. Sairaorg has shown time and time again that he could break even the hardest defence simply using the pure power of his fist. During his fight with Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia and Rossweisse, Sairaorg's power, used with Touki, increased to the point that he was able to create a massive earthquake that devastated the entire field of the Rating Game. In fact, during his fight against Heracles, he was able to destroy a building simply with the aftershock from punching Heracles. Touki (闘気): The years of intense training done by Sairaorg allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. When Sairaorg uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by the Durandal, it remained instead of vanishing like it would have for an ordinary Devil. Due to his immense life force, Sairaorg can use the Breakdown the Beast for a short period of time without actually endangering his life. Lion Tamer: While Sairaorg has not shown it, he attributed Regulus being tamed from the ability of the Vapula clan in which his mother, Misla Bael, came from. Flight: Being a Devil, Sairaorg can fly using his wings. Equipment Regulus Nemea ( ): One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a great battle axe that resides the spirit of a Nemean Lion named Regulus, although the spirit is able to materialize itself taking the form of a huge Lion. While Sairaorg is not the official wielder of the Regulus Nemea, Sairaorg can combine with Regulus to use its Balance Breaker. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex' ( ): The Balance Breaker of Sairaorg Bael, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. When Sairaorg used it in Volume 10 along with his Touki, his strength increased so much that he was able to fight on par with Issei Hyoudou and his Cardinal Crimson Promotion during the final match of the Rating Game. *'Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure' ( ): This is Regulus Nemea's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Sairaorg's armor changes color to purple and gold. It possesses immense power, allowing Sairaorg to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. Quotes *"—I just believe in my own body, that's all." (Volume 9, Life 1) Trivia *Sairaorg is the only pure-blooded Devil to own a Longinus Sacred Gear. *Sairaorg's peerage consists mainly of Devils that are scorned by other Devils, therefore they are thankful to Sairaorg for accepting them and as a result, are very loyal to him and support his dreams of becoming a Satan to the fullest. *Sairaorg made a brief cameo appearance in Season 1, Episode 12 of the anime and Chapter 21 of the manga as one of the guests attending Riser Phenex's engagement party. *Sairaorg is known as one of the "Rookies Four" along with Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira. **The other name for them is "The Four Novice Kings". *Sairaorg once acted as the mascot "Bapple" (Bael + apple) to promote the specialty fruit of the Bael territory. *Purpure means "purple" and is the dye know as tyrian purple, also known as "imperial purple". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:King Category:72 Pillars Category:Bael Clan Category:Rookies Four Category:DxD Category:Featured Article